Das weibliche Leid
„I’m your sweetheart, psychpathic Crush.“ – Lorde, The Louvre „Das ist…“ Sie blickt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf das Blatt und seufzt. Ich lehne mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, einem günstig erstandenen Drehstuhl mit Rollen an den Füßen. Resa sitzt mir gegenüber auf meinem Bett, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen. Das Rechte über das Linke. Mir fällt auf, dass sie dessen ungeachtet den rechten Fuß hinter den Linken geklemmt hat. Merkwürdige Verspannungsmethode. „Das ist?“, frage ich nach. Ich bin geduldig. Resa hat es nicht so damit, schnell die richtigen Worte zu finden. Ich finde das nicht nervig, im Gegenteil, denn in einer Unterhaltung sagt sie so oftmals einfach, was sie denkt oder fühlt, anstatt lange nach einer hübschen Verpackung zu suchen. Ganz anders als ich. „Das ist…“, beginnt sie von neuem, „ziemlich nichtssagend.“ „Genau wie deine Aussage.“, stichele ich lächelnd und beuge mich wieder nach vorne. Sie senkt das Blatt und lässt mich somit ebenfalls draufgucken. Die Mühe, es zu drehen, macht sie sich nicht. Resa weiß, dass ich auch über Kopf lesen kann. „Nichtssagend ist allgemein ein sehr nichtssagendes Adjektiv, wie ich finde. Ein Stein ist nichtssagend, aber das sagt ja nichts über den Stein aus. Er kann ein klasse Typ sein, nur eben sehr schweigsam. Muscheln ebenso, nichtssagend und doch wahnsinnig sympathische Zeitgenossen. Denke ich jedenfalls…“ Meine Augen sehen, wie Resa mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung ihres Handgelenks die Papiersammlung in ihrer Hand auf mein Gesicht zurasen lässt, mein Körper aber kann dem nicht ganz so schnell entgegenwirken. Fünf Seiten dickes Druckerpapier klatschen mir gegen die Schläfe und machen mich ebenfalls nichtssagend, nicht aus Überraschung, sondern aus Resignation. Ich sollte meine Zunge zügeln, wie man so schön sagt. Oder hieß es Im Zaum halten? „Also, was genau meinst du mit nichtssagend?“, beginne ich von neuem. Resa streicht sanft, geradezu andächtig, über die erste Seite, auf der sich nun eine nette Gesellschaft meiner Hautpartikel befinden dürfte, und murmelt: „Weiß nicht so ganz. Das ist einfach… na ja, was ist der Sinn dahinter? Die Aussage der Geschichte, die ganze… nun, die ganze Kausalität?“ Aha, verstehe. Sie denkt, es wäre nur ein Schriftstück, geschrieben um des Schreibens willen, zu Lesen um des Lesens willen, ohne tieferen Sinn. Sie hat natürlich vollkommen Recht, was nicht überrascht. Resa ist nicht allzu wortgewandt, aber keinesfalls dumm. Wahrscheinlich klüger als ich, wenn ich so darüber nachsinne: „Wozu eine tiefere Aussage? Muss heutzutage denn alles eine Botschaft vermitteln? Das glaube ich nicht. Ich meine, du kennst mich doch. Ich schreibe gerne, was mir gefällt. Wenn eine Aussage drin vorkommt, ist es schön, aber es ist nicht notwendig.“ „So wie bei deiner Geschichte über die lesbische Katholikin?“ Ich muss schmunzeln. Keine Ahnung, wieso, aber wenn sie diesen Ton aus verspieltem Sarkasmus und leichter Herausforderung anschlägt, weiß ich sofort wieder, dass und warum ich sie liebe: „Das war eine von einer Handvoll Ausnahmen. Einfach mal der Welt ins Gesicht schmettern, wie defizitär ihre Ansichten über Religion und Geschlechterrollen sind. Aber hier…“, ich deute auf die paar Seiten in ihrer Hand, „hier wollte ich einfach nur schreiben. Und zwar so, wie ich es am besten kann.“ „Also hochgestochen und depressiv.“, sagt sie nickend: „Verstehe.“ Ich verdrehe die Augen: „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Ich schreibe nicht nur depressiv. Und das liegt mir auch nicht besonders.“ „Ach nein?“ Sie legt die Seiten auf die Matratze, schiebt mich samt Stuhl zur Seite und beugt sich über meinen Laptop. Nach kurzer Suche ruft sie den Ordner mit meinen gespeicherten Geschichten auf und geht sie Stück für Stück durch: „Hier: Protagonisten werden während einer beginnenden Romanze von Tentakelmonstern getötet, die aus einer anderen Dimension kommen.“ „Das waren keine Tentakelmonster, sondern Tetradimensionale Wesen, die…“ „Und hier: Die Protagonistin ist eine sich selbst ritzende Deprimaus, die am Ende von… Musik zerstückelt wird?“ „Zu meiner Verteidigung, der Song dazu war echt grausam…“ „Hier, deine dreiteilige Herzschlag-Reihe: Die Protagonistin wird im ersten Teil psychisch zertrampelt, im zweiten Teil gefoltert bis zum Gehtnichtmehr, im dritten Teil wieder psychisch zertrampelt. Und hier: Protagonistin mit Angst vor Clowns wird von – Überraschung – Clowns gejagt. Protagonistin, die unter Gedankenkontrolle stand und entkam, fällt ihrem Peiniger erneut in die Hände. Protagonistin, die von einem Stalker angerufen und bedroht wird, kommt in den Knast, wo selbiger Stalker der Wärter ist. Protagonistin, die in eine Gruppenvergewaltigung zu geraten droht, entkommt zwar schwer verletzt, wird dann aber von einem ehemaligen sexuellen Belästiger aufgegabelt.“ „Also, erstens…“, werfe ich, leicht genervt, ein, „Habe ich dazu eine Fortsetzung geschrieben, die ein Happy End dieser Szene andeutet. Und zweitens vergisst du das Wesentliche: Bei Gruselgeschichten funktioniert kein Happy End. Man kann einen Leser nicht damit schocken, dass sie glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage weiterlebten, von der Realitätsferne dieser Aussage mal ganz zu schweigen. Horror muss grausam sein, sonst ist es kein Horror, sondern ne Komödie. Und die kriege ich nicht hin, das hab ich versucht.“ Ich hole Luft und wechsle vom Stuhl zum Bett: „Ich bin einfach nicht lustig. Schade eigentlich. Außerdem hast du all diese Beispiele gerade aus meinen Gruselgeschichten gezogen. Ich hab aber noch mehr.“ Sie nickt und dreht sich von mir weg. Klickt ein wenig hin und her. Da sie mir den Rücken – dank der gebeugten Position eher noch den Hintern – zugekehrt hat, ist ihre Stimme leicht gedämpft: „Ah, ja, da haben wir es ja. Romantik und so Zeug. Du hast den Ordner echt so genannt? Und antworte jetzt ja nicht, war eine rhetorische Frage. Mal sehen… Aha. Verzweifelte Liebe, verzweifelte Liebe, verzweifelte Liebe, jeweils unerwidert…“ „Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut.“, grummele ich, werfe mich auf den Rücken und tue so, als wäre ich gekränkter, als ich tatsächlich bin: „Ich bin ein böser Mensch, der seine Kreationen grausig behandelt. Hab tatsächlich mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit Gott, als ich dachte.“ Ich starre auf die Decke und bemerke einen Fleck neben der Lampe. Dieser Fleck muss schon seit Jahren dort sein und ich frage mich, ob er mir schon einmal aufgefallen ist und ich ihn lediglich vergessen habe. „Was mich außerdem wundert…“, beginnt Resa, „ist, warum es bei dir fast immer Frauen sind, die leiden. Beziehungsweise warum es Frauen sind, die allgemein als Hauptfiguren herhalten müssen. Du bist ein Junge, müsstest du nicht besser aus männlicher Perspektive schreiben können?“ „Uff. Das ist viel zu simpel.“, grummele ich, nach wie vor ein wenig verstimmt: „Frauen gelten als emotionaler als Männer, was meiner Erfahrung nach auch zutrifft. Und eine Geschichte lebt von den Emotionen der Charaktere. Man kann keine gute Geschichte schreiben, in der der Protagonist… ich weiß auch nicht, so ein ewig cooler Typ ist, der sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen lässt. Das funktioniert nicht. Und wie wir eben festgehalten haben, in meinen Geschichten ist Leid Pflicht. Dass es Frauen sind, die leiden, hat strategische Gründe, keine persönlichen. Keine Sexistischen, wenn das dir Sorgen macht.“ Ich kann hören, wie sie den Kopf schüttelt: „Das macht mir keine Sorgen. Ich frage mich nur nach dem Grund, das ist alles. Es ist halt ziemlich schräg und befremdlich.“ Ich seufze: „Wenn dir die Storys nicht gefallen, warum liest du sie denn dann jedes Mal, wenn ich sie dir gebe?“ Mein Blick ist nach wie vor an der Decke festeschweißt, weshalb ich die nächsten Handlungen mehr erahne als mitbekomme. Resa legt die Zettel vom Bett auf den Schreibtisch, oder irgendwo sonst hin, und liegt mit einem Mal neben mir. Mein Bett ist groß, breit genug für zwei Personen und ein Haustier, wenn ich eines hätte, und im Augenblick liege ich am Fußende unter dem Fenster, quer, sodass meine Beine über dem Boden baumeln. Resa hat sich zu meiner Rechten hingelegt und führt nun ihre rechte Hand an meine linke Wange, um mich mit sanftem Druck zu zwingen, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Ich bin jedes Mal wieder überrascht, wie schlichte, dunkelbraune Augen so anziehend wirken können. Sie lächelt, während sie flüstert: „Aber sie gefallen mir doch. Habe ich jemals etwas anderes behauptet? Außerdem, selbst wenn nicht, würde sich sie trotzdem lesen.“ Sie löst ihre Hand von meiner Wange und ersetzt sie für eine Sekunde mit ihren Lippen: „Weil sie von dir sind.“ Das ist mal Stoff zum Nachdenken. Meine Wange fühlt sich ein wenig feucht an und ich habe das Bedürfnis, sie abzuwischen, tue es jedoch nicht, da ich weiß, dass es Resa kränken würde. Sie verbiegt sich sowieso schon für mich, indem sie sich zurückhält was diverse Dinge angeht. Küssen ist nur eines davon. Ich mag es nicht, auf die Lippen geküsst zu werden, also küsst sie mich auf die Wange, die Stirn oder, wenn sie mich mit guter Laune anzustecken versucht, auf die Nasenspitze, wie es in romantischen Teeniebüchern beschrieben wird, und das alles, obwohl sie mich lieber richtig küssen würde. Manchmal, das fällt mir immer wieder auf, kann ich mich selbst echt nicht leiden. Dann kommt jetzt ihr letzter Satz dazu. Sie würde alles lesen, solange es von mir ist? Ich weiß wie sie es meint, und es freut mich, dass sie mir so viel Zuneigung entgegenbringt, aber ich weiß auch, dass sie in dieser Hinsicht ehrlich ist, und das will ich nicht. Es mag blöd klingen, aber ich will, dass sie das liest, was ihr gefällt, und nicht das, wozu sie sich verpflichtet fühlt. Ich sage es nicht, um den Moment nicht zu ruinieren. In ebendiesem Moment legt Resa ihr Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge und kitzelt den empfindlichen Übergang zwischen Nacken und Schulter mit ihrer Nase. Ich kichere leise und versuche instinktiv, wenngleich ungewollt, mich wegzudrehen. Sie legt mir reflexhaft die Hand auf die Brust und hält mich an Ort und Stelle, während sie mich noch eine Weile weiter kitzelt. Dabei fährt sie mit ihrem Kopf immer weiter und weiter meinen Hals hinauf, bis ihre Lippen mein Ohrläppchen erreichen. Während sie dieses spielerisch zwischen die Zähne nimmt, wandert ihre Hand von meiner Brust langsam, aber zielgerichtet tiefer, was mich dann doch dazu bringt, den Moment zu ruinieren. „Also, ähm.“ Ich räuspere mich und ziehe den Kopf ein wenig nach Links. Ich glaube, dass sie ein verbittertes Seufzen von sich gibt, kann mich aber auch irren: „Nun, wie genau fandest du es denn jetzt eigentlich?“ Sie dreht sich ein wenig, stützt sich auf den linken Ellbogen um mir besser ins Gesicht gucken zu können: „Fragt man das nicht eigentlich nach dem Sex?“ Sie lächelt, aber ihr Ton fügt hinzu: „Wenn wir jemals welchen hätten.“ Ich verdrehe die Augen und versuche mit gespielter Genervtheit, wie ein Hund zu knurren. Was herauskommt, hat mehr etwas von einem kastrierten Habicht, schätze ich, bin aber mit mir zufrieden: „Du weißt, was ich meine.“, erwidere ich, bewusst nicht weiter auf die unterbundene Intimität eingehend. Zur Verdeutlichung zeige ich auf die beschrifteten Seiten. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass sie irgendwo dort liegen, wo ich hinzeige, denn meine Augen hängen wieder an der Decke. Dieser verdammte Fleck lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe. „Na ja.“, beginnt Resa, was ein sehr… nichtssagender Start ist: „Sie war gut. Jetzt nichts, was irgendeinen Preis gewinnen würde, schätze ich, obwohl du es schon sehr gut geschafft hast, in jeden Satz die Angst einfließen zu lassen. Aber sie ist bestimmt nicht jedermanns Sache. Du dürftest damit nur eine sehr kleine Zielgruppe erreichen.“ „Weil sie zu depressiv ist?“ Sie nickt: „Weil sie zu depressiv ist. Ich meine, du lässt der Hauptfigur ja keine ruhige Sekunde, sie ist durchgehend in Panik. Wie kommst du da bloß immer drauf?“ „Mit Da meinst du meine Ideen, vermute ich?“ Ich schließe die Augen und denke nach. Die Frage, wie man auf seine Ideen kommt, ist eine, die jeder Schriftsteller mindestens fünf Mal gestellt bekommt. Oft denkt man sich irgendetwas aus, was den ganzen Ideenprozess spektakulär darstellen soll. Die Idee kam mir beim Lesen der Nachrichten, die Idee kam mir, als ich Leute im Zug betrachtet habe, die Idee kam mir durch einen spektakulären Traum, blablabla. Die meisten Leute lügen in dieser Hinsicht, und wer könnte es ihnen verübeln? Ich selbst mache es ja nicht anders. Leute fragen mich, wie ich auf meine Ideen komme, und ich sage ihnen, ich hätte das alles um eine Nachricht aus der Zeitung herumstrukturiert, oder dass ich einen meditativen Entspannungsprozess vollzogen hätte… selbstverständlich, ja, kann ich auch mal eine Idee aus der Zeitung ableiten. Aber in Neunundneunzig von Einhundert Fällen sind es schlichtweg Geistesblitze. Ich tue dies, tue das und ohne Vorwarnung taucht ein Gedanke in meinem Kopf auf, mit einem Schild in der Hand – meistens Neonschilder in Rot und Grün – mit der blinkenden Aufschrift „Schreib mich, soy una idea muy bien.“ Und falls sich das nun einer fragt: In der Tat denke ich manchmal spaßeshalber auf Spanisch. Ebenso auf Englisch. Oder Französisch, was mir zugegebenermaßen schwer fällt, da ich des Französischen nur sehr sporadisch mächtig bin. Nun denn, da habe ich dann nun einen idealen Geistesblitz mit Neonschild, aber damit ist die Sache noch lange nicht pasé. Derlei Geistesblitze habe ich schätzungsweise zwei, drei, vier Dutzend täglich. Jetzt mag mich mancher ansehen und denken: „So viele Ideen? Ist das nicht ungewöhnlich viel?“ Ich bin mir zwar dessen bewusst, nur mit einem imaginären Publikum meines Verstandes zu sprechen, antworte aber dennoch: Nein, das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Jeder Mensch hat solche Geistesblitze, vermutlich auch in dieser Frequenz, aber es ist, wie Sherlock Holmes einmal so nett sagte: „Sie sehen, Watson, aber Sie nehmen nicht wahr.“ Wie dem auch sei, wo war ich? Ah, ja. Idee haben und Idee nutzen sind zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe. Eine Idee habe ich schnell, aber dann brauche ich erst einmal Zeit, sie zu schreiben. Bei 72 Ideen pro Tag ist da schnell ein Defizit festzustellen. Ich muss also aussortieren, welche Idee meine Zeit wert ist und welche nicht. Das ist nahezu unmöglich, da sich die beste Idee bald als undurchführbar erweist, die schlechteste jedoch ein wahres Meisterwerk erbringt. Oder zumindest etwas, das von der Freundin gelobt wird. Damit bleibt eine geschätzte Frequenz von 0,34 Ideen täglich, die es schaffen, nicht nur auf Papier gebracht zu werden, sondern auch zu bestehen, ohne meiner Delete-Taste zum Opfer zu fallen. Dabei sind Schwankungen wie Schreibblockaden natürlich nicht einberechnet. Oder die Zeit, die ich brauche für eine Idee. Angenommen, ich brauche drei Tage für eine Geschichte, dann darf ich in diesen Drei Tagen keiner meiner 218 Ideen nachgeben. Das ist manchmal ganz schöne Knochenarbeit. „Einfach so.“, antworte ich Resa: „Geistesblitze, mehr nicht.“ Ich hoffe, dass sie dadurch locker lässt und erstaunlicherweise habe ich Recht. Vielleicht ist sie auch einfach nur still, weil ich ihr die nächste Stufe der Intimität verwehrt habe. Ihr Schweigen ist ziemlich nichtssagend. „Sind Gruselautoren eigentlich immer so drauf, wie sie auch schreiben?“ Eine weitere Frage, die man häufig hört. Wer Geschichten über Zombies, Dämonen und subtile Bosheit im Alltag schreibt, muss doch ein Freak sein, bösartig, gemein, asozial oder doch wenigstens hin und wieder das Steak mit Absicht ein wenig länger auf dem Grill lassen, um den anderen den Geschmack zu versauen. Stimmts? Nein. Das ist nur ein weiteres Klischee, dessen Wurzel zwar gewissermaßen verständlich ist, allerdings von Idioten, Kleingeistern und engstirnigen Erzkonservativen gepflanzt wurde. Nein, wir stehen nicht auf als Gruselfreak, wir putzen uns nicht die Zähne als Gruselfreak, wir gehen nicht zur Arbeit als Gruselfreak. Manchmal habe ich sogar das Gefühl, dass, und das sage ich mit einem gewissen Sarkasmus, „Wir Horrorschriftsteller“ deutlich normaler sind als ein Gutteil der Gesellschaft. Wir verschleiern unsere Freude an Schrecken und Ekel wenigstens nicht durch Sendungen wie Bachelor oder Bauer sucht Frau, was selbst mir das Grauen in die Knochen fahren lässt. Beides spricht die niederen Triebe an, nur ist das, was zum Beispiel ich tue, deutlich feinfühliger formuliert. Und natürlich denken wir auch nicht nur an unsere nächste Geschichte. Ein weiteres Klischee… Ich zum Beispiel liege gegen Mitternacht im Bett, kann nicht einschlafen und denke an Resa. Ich denke gerne an Resa, was vermutlich als Zeichen meiner Zuneigung gewertet werden könnte. Meine Erinnerung wandert zu der Zeit, da wir uns kennengelernt haben. Wenige Wochen nach Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Richard Baumann war Siebzehn und neu in der Klasse, und abgesehen von dem Alter, das zwischen siebzehn und dreiundzwanzig schwankte, traf das auf alle zu. Die meisten hatten sich mittlerweile miteinander angefreundet, Richard war eher in eine Gruppe hereingerutscht, die sich später als eine Handvoll guter Freunde herausstellen sollte. In diesem Moment jedoch waren es einfach nur Schilde. Menschen, die er ertragen konnte und die ihm den Vorteil brachten, nicht als Einzelgänger dazustehen. Ihre Namen kannte er nicht. Richard hatte sich Namen nie gut merken können. Es war Deutschunterricht, eines der Fächer, die Richard gut beherrschte, besser als die meisten in der Klasse, das war ihm schnell aufgefallen. Text- und Gedichtanalysen waren das Einstiegsthema und für Richard von einer bittersüßen Ambivalenz. Er beherrschte die Methodik, empfand sie jedoch als überaus sinnfrei. Die Aufgabe lautete nun, sich in kleinen Gruppen zusammenzufinden und ein längeres Gedicht zu analysieren und zu interpretieren. Dabei wurde das Gedicht aufgeteilt, sodass jede Gruppe zwei Strophen bekam, die es zu bearbeiten galt, um hinterher in gemeinsamer Arbeit ein Gesamtergebnis zu formen. Richard schlitterte wie für ihn üblich als letzter in eine Gruppe, wurde allerdings freudig empfangen. Offenbar hatte sein Talent sich herumgesprochen. Die Gruppe bestand aus zwei Mädchen, einem Jungen und Richard. Den Namen des einen Mädchens hatte er sich merken können – Elaisa – den des Anderen kannte er nicht. Dass sie hübsch war, versuchte er erfolglos zu ignorieren. Es war fast so, dass es ihn ansprang, als er sich setzte. Ihre Haare, so braun wie ihre Augen, waren so lang, dass sie im aufrechten Stand bis zu ihren Ellbogen gereicht hätten und die sie offen trug. Für eine Sekunde blickte sie Richard direkt in die Augen und machte keine Anstalten, das zu ändern, weshalb er es tat. Direkter Augenkontakt war ihm unbehaglich. Ihm fiel auf, dass dieses Mädchen schlank war und er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass sie etwa seine Größe haben könnte. Mit etwas Glück könnte sie Model werden, dachte er. Es war Elaisa, die ihn aus den Gedanken riss: „Und, wie sieht die Lösung aus?“ Sie fragte ihn direkt und mir solcher Gewissheit, dass Richard für einen Augenblick verwirrt war, bis er merkte, dass sie nicht nur ihn ansprach, sondern es auch noch ernst meinte: „Ähm… ich hab das Gedicht vor zwanzig Sekunden das erste Mal gesehen, woher soll ich die ganzen Antworten kennen?“ Der Junge – im fiel ein, dass er Erik hieß – antwortete: „Du hast das doch sonst immer sofort drauf. Was meinst du, warum wir dich sonst in der Gruppe hätten haben wollen?“ Das Mädchen, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, warf Erik einen Blick zu, der wütender nicht hätte sein können, und setzte sich dann so, dass sie sich Richard metaphorisch betrachtet direkt öffnete. Dass sie dadurch Erik ein wenig ausgrenzte, war gewiss nur ein Versehen. Richard seinerseits verdrehte die Augen, als sei er derlei gewohnt, und blickte auf das Blatt. Zehn Sekunden, dann murmelte er steif: „Fünfhebiger Daktylus, Umarmender Reim in den ersten vier Versen, reimlos im fünften Vers, Anapäst vom dritten zum vierten Vers… schreibst du mit?“ Er blickte Elaisa an, die zusammenzuckte und stotterte: „Ähm, ja, ja… War nur noch nicht so weit, tschuldige. Nochmal bitte?“ Richard wiederholte in demselben Tonfall alles, was er eben gesagt hatte. Damals war er sich einer Angewohnheit noch nicht bewusst, die Resa im später zugute halten sollte: Wenn er sich einer Sache so sicher war, dass alleine der Akt, sie auszusprechen, ihm eine intellektuelle Überlegenheit über seine Gesprächspartner verlieh, senkte er den Blick ein wenig, sah seine Gesprächspartner nicht an und sprach schnell und abgehackt. Das hatte zur Folge, dass, selbst wenn er in einer Unterhaltung die Aussagen einer anderen Person heftigst widerlegte, er nicht so arrogant erschien wie er sich selbst fühlte. Während er nun sprach, legte das Mädchen, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, sich eine ihrer dunkelbraunen Haarsträhnen so in die Stirn, dass sie dazwischen hindurchspähen und Richard unverhohlen anstarren konnte, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Was ihr ironischerweise nicht auffiel war, dass es ihm so oder so nicht aufgefallen wäre. Sie genoss einfach nur den Anblick. Sein Gesicht war schmal, jedoch nicht unangemessen länglich, und seine grünlich blauen Augen verbarrikadierten sich hinter Brillengläsern, die von einem stabilen, schwarzen Plastikgerüst gehalten wurden. Seine Nase war ein Makel, sie wirkte, als sei sie schon einmal gebrochen und gut, aber nicht überragend geheilt worden, doch das machte nicht viel aus. Sie bemerkte eine Angewohnheit, womöglich einen nervösen Tick. Wenn er angestrengt nachdachte oder nervös war – und aktuell schien beides zuzutreffen – biss er sich auf die linke Unterlippe, so stark, dass alles Blut aus Derselben wich. Ich wache auf und merke, dass ich von unserer ersten Begegnung aus Resas Sicht geträumt habe. Das ist so weit nicht ungewöhnlich, sie hat mir oft genug davon erzählt, was sie damals dachte, aber es verwirrt mich doch, war ich doch selten gut darin, mich in andere Leute hineinzuversetzen. Ein Blick auf meinen Wecker zeigt mir, dass ich noch zwei Stunden zu Schlafen hätte, wenn es ein Arbeitstag wäre, da es aber nun Samstag ist, habe ich keinen Stress. Was mir langsam Stress bereitet ist die Tatsache, dass ich so wenig schlafe. Gut geschlafen habe ich nie, soweit ist das nichts besonderes. Fünf Stunden pro Tag kann man fast als Norm bezeichnen, aber je mehr Statistiken belegen, wie gesundheitsschädlich Schlafmangel ist, desto besorgter werde ich. Müde greife ich zu meinem Handy, das auf einer breiten Kante an der Seite des Bettes liegt, und gucke nach, ob ich irgendwelche neuen Nachrichten habe. Um vier Uhr Nachts nicht zu erwarten, aber bis ich wieder wegdöse ist mir langweilig. Ich gucke längst nicht mehr nach SMS‘, denn seit es Whatsapp gibt wird dieser Dienst ja ohnehin kaum noch verwendet. Ich will die App gerade öffnen, als die Kabelpackung in meiner Hand vibriert und mir in der linken oberen Ecke eine neue Nachricht angezeigt wird. Sie ist von Resa. Gemäß meiner akkuraten Natur habe ich sie mit ihrem vollen Namen, Theresa Brinkhauer, eingespeichert, aber sie mag ihren Vornamen nicht und stellt sich im Allgemeinen auch immer mit Resa vor. Ich erinnere mich, dass das einer der Gründe war, warum ich anfänglich Probleme hatte, mir ihren Namen richtig zu merken. Ich tippe auf das kleine Icon der Nachricht und werde von dem hellen Hintergrund der App kurz geblendet. Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen lese ich, was meine Freundin mir geschrieben hat: „Na, Darling? Auch noch wach? Mir ist langweilig, können wir uns unterhalten?“ Ich seufze und atme tief durch. Sie weiß, dass ich nicht gerne telefoniere, schon gar nicht in einem solch müden Zustand, allerdings gibt gerade das mir die Berechtigung, während eines Telefonates mit ihr anders zu agieren als während eines normalen Telefonates, wo ich nie genau erkenne, ob die andere Person ihre Aussage ernst oder ironisch gemeint hat. Ich brauche immer Mimik, um das mitzubekommen. Ich seufze erneut und klicke auf den Button mit dem Titel „Anrufen.“ Vier Sekunden später nimmt sie den Anruf an: „Schönen guten Abend, mein Liebster.“ Ihre Stimme klingt nicht so, als hätte sie etwas getrunken, weshalb ich davon ausgehe, dass sie mich mit diesen Kosenamen nur nerven will. Mit geschlossenen Augen murmele ich: „Du weißt, dass ich Spitznamen hasse.“ Ich kann quasi hören, wie sie sich in ihrem Bett reckt und nickt: „Im Gegensatz zu mir. Und da du mich nie als dein Mäuschen bezeichnest oder so…“ „Kann daran liegen, dass ich mit Mäusen immer diese ekligen, alles anknabbernden Quälgeister assoziiere, die nicht umsonst als Ungeziefer gelistet sind. Meine Freundin so zu bezeichnen erscheint mir respektlos.“ Leises Stöhnen: „Es gibt ja auch noch andere Kosenamen.“ „Und die Meisten kann man in irgendeiner Art und Weise als degradierend betrachten. Viele stellen die Betrachtungsweise als Objektifizierung dar. Wusstest du, dass nach wie vor die Objektifizierung einer Sexualpartnerin als Hauptindiz für Psychopathie gewertet wird? Unter Berücksichtigung dieser Unterhaltung eigentlich Schwachsinn.“ Kurzes Schweigen schallt mir entgegen, bevor ich eine leicht angesäuerte Stimme höre: „Mann, wie kannst du um diese Uhrzeit zu solchen Gedankengängen in der Lage sein? Verrückt… aber dein Vergleich hinkt irgendwie. Ich meine, er macht deine Sorge unberechtigt. Denn erstens weiß ich, dass du kein Psychopath bist – obwohl ich manchmal schon das Gefühl bekommen könnte…“ Sie lacht. Vermutlich hätte ich an ihrer Mimik erkennen können, dass es ein Scherz war: „Zweitens sind wir keine Sexualpartner. Und drittens…“ Sie zögert. Vielleicht bin ich nur zu müde, aber ich glaube, dass sie unsicher wirkt. Das ist ungewöhnlich. An mangelndem Selbstbewusstsein liegt es ganz sicher nicht, ihre mentale Stärke ist einer der Aspekte, der sie so attraktiv macht: „Also, was das Dritte angeht, leg jetzt bitte nicht auf, okay?“ Ich schweige. Sie ist definitiv unsicher, und das verunsichert mich. Ein gemeines Gefühl, man kommt sich hilflos vor: „Keine Sorge. Schieß los.“ Kurzes Zögern, dann: „Hättest du Bock auf Telefonsex?“ Intermezzo meiner Gedanken: Ich neige dazu, im Allgemeinen mit allem zu rechnen. Ich rechne damit, dass mein Tag nicht wie geplant verläuft, ich rechne damit, dass ich auf dem Weg zur Arbeit von einem Auto angefahren werde, ich rechne damit, plötzlich unter ALS zu leiden. Ich bin Zweiundzwanzig, da ist das nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich. Kurzum, ich rechne mit allem möglichen, um mich nicht überraschen zu lassen. Das hat mich jetzt überrascht. Als sie so unsicher bezüglich Sex anfing, so wird mir nun klar, dachte ich wohl, dass sie mir beichten würde mich betrogen zu haben – was streng genommen nicht mal zählen würde. Wir haben uns geküsst, aber unsere Beziehung ist meinetwegen eher eingeschränkt körperlich – oder dergleichen. Nicht das. Der Fairness halber sei erwähnt, dass es eigentlich nicht einmal unlogisch ist. Sie sehnt sich nach einer weitaus mehr ins Physische gehenden Beziehung zu mir, während ich das regelmäßig sanft, aber bestimmt abblocke. Die herabwürdigende Ekelhaftigkeit des Geschlechtsverkehrs hielt mich ebenso zurück wie die wahrscheinlich allgemeine Angst eines Jungen beim berühmten Ersten Mal, etwas falsch zu machen. Audiovisuelle Erotik ist ein akzeptabler Mittelweg und somit eine Konsequenz, aus der sich kein Ausweg auftut. Nach kurzem Zögern – und unter Einfluss einer Menge Zweifel – ergebe ich mich in mein Schicksal. Etwa eine Stunde später habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich unsere Beziehung dadurch wesentlich gefestigt hat. Verrückte Welt. Ich öffne die Augen und fluche leise. Die Unterhaltung mit Resa hat mich länger wach gehalten als geplant, und jetzt dröhnt mein Kopf so stark, dass ich am liebsten einfach wieder einschlafen würde, jedoch überzeugt mich ein Blick auf den Wecker davon, dass das einfach nicht funktionieren würde. Um Halb Zehn schlafe ich nicht mehr ein. Das zweite Mal innerhalb von sechs Stunden ergebe ich mich in mein Schicksal und richte mich im Bett auf. Während die Decke von meinem Brustkorb rutscht, durchdringt ein Knacken den Raum, dann ein Weiteres. Meine Wirbelsäule reagiert ausgesprochen unsympathisch auf eine lange Nacht des Liegens und ich überlege seit Jahren, mich mal um einen Chiropraktiker zu kümmern. Selbstverständlich denke ich nicht länger als fünf Sekunden täglich daran, wenn überhaupt. Müde lehne ich mich weiter nach vorne und versuche, meine Zehen zu berühren. Scheitere, gähne stattdessen und bringe mich mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung – die ich aufgrund meines wummernden Schädels sofort bereue – in die Hocke, um die Rollläden meines Fensters hochzuziehen. Was mir entgegenschlägt ist ein sonniger Morgen, der meine Stimmung dezent zu heben weiß. Mein Zimmer liegt mehr oder weniger Richtung Westen, weshalb ich die Sonne erst am späten Nachmittag und Abend abbekomme, aber an den Häuserdächern der Nachbargebäude kann man schon absehen, dass es ein warmer Tag wird. Ich wohne in meiner kleinen Mietwohnung seit kaum mehr als vier Monaten und finde es noch immer ein wenig ungewöhnlich. Zwar war ich immer ambitioniert, mein Elternhaus möglichst früh zu verlassen und die Wohnung ist nicht so teuer, dass meine Ausbildungsvergütung nicht ausreichen würde, daran liegt es nicht. Aber wenn man fast einundzwanzig Jahre in ein und denselben vier Wänden gelebt hat, ist dieser Wechsel vergleichbar mit dem Verlust der eigenen Haut, die wie bei einer Schlange durch eine neue, unbequemere Schicht ersetzt wird, in die man erst hereinwachsen muss. Soweit, denke ich, bin ich da auf einem guten Weg. Das Badezimmer liegt gegenüber meines Schlafzimmers, das erinnert mich ebenso an Zuhause wie die Richtung meines Fensters… So darüber nachdenkend ist es gar nicht mal unwahrscheinlich, dass derlei Faktoren bei der Auswahl eine ebenso große Rolle gespielt haben wie der Preis und die Lage. Meinem üblichen Morgenritual entsprechend dusche ich zuerst und suche mir dann meine Kleidung für den Tag heraus. Wenn es wirklich so warm werden sollte wie der Morgen versprechen lässt, müsste ein T-Shirt und eine knielange Hose reichen. Modebewusst bin ich überhaupt nicht, darum störe ich mich an der Kombination aus Lilafarbenem Shirt – ein Geschenk meines Bruders. Ich denke daran, dass er gerade den Urlaub in Schweden mit seiner Verlobten genießt – und hellblauer Jeans, deren Säume an den Knien in leichten Fransen enden, nicht nennenswert. Nach Frühstück ist mir nicht zumute, also lasse ich es ausfallen. Stattdessen öffne ich mein Fenster komplett, um die letzten Minuten der kühlen Morgenluft Einzug halten zu lassen, und starte meinen Computer. In Gedanken bin ich beim gestrigen Gespräch mit Resa, die kritisierte, ich würde viel zu oft Frauen in meinen Geschichten leiden lassen. Ein kurzer Blick auf meinen Ordner genügt um mir zu bestätigen, dass es stimmt. Die zahlreichen Beispiele, die Resa gestern angeführt hat, waren noch nicht einmal der Großteil. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt will mir der Gedanke nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er sitzt in meiner Hirnrinde wie ein fieser kleiner Splitter und flüstert mir zu, dass man mich dadurch ganz leicht für einen Sexisten halten könnte. Logisch betrachtet vollkommener Schwachsinn, aber in Zeiten wie diesen neige ich selbst dazu, der Währung Logik keinen allzu großen Stellenwert mehr beizumessen. Der Blick auf die Uhr besagt Zehn Uhr drei und ich lehne mich genervt in meinem Stuhl zurück. Scheiß drauf, denke ich, und als das nicht auszureichen scheint, summe ich leise „Scheiß drauf“ in der Halleluja-Melodie. Ob ich damit Gott beleidige? Scheiß drauf. Ich schreibe was ich will, das habe ich schon immer getan, teilweise sogar so intensiv, dass ich mich selbst vor meinen Gruselgeschichten ekelte. Allein, dass ich mir das in Erinnerung rufen muss, nervt. Scheiß drauf. Mein Handy klingelt und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es ist Resa, was in mir ein wenig Unbehagen auslöst. Vielleicht ist es dem einen oder anderen ja bekannt, dass man nach der ersten gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht mit dem Partner Angst vor der nächsten Konfrontation hat. Worüber redet man, sagt man das Falsche? Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und nehme den Anruf an. „Moin Moin.“, schallt es mir entgegen. Offenbar versucht sie ebenso verzweifelt wie erfolglos, wie ein Friesischer Seemann zu klingen. Ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln und frage mich, ob sie sich so verhält, weil sie etwas Ähnliches fürchtet wie ich… und nun versucht, das Eis zu brechen: „Ahoi.“, erwidere ich: „Was treibt dich dazu, fernmündlich mit mir zu parlieren?“ Seufzen am anderen Ende: „Noch einmal auf Deutsch, bitte?“ Mein Lächeln wird breiter: „Wieso rufst du an?“ „Einerseits, weil ich von deiner Stimme einfach nicht genug bekomme.“, jammert sie in den Hörer, „und andererseits, weil Elaisa mich gerade angerufen hat. Sie will schwimmen gehen, spielte darauf an, dass Jennifer und Max mitkommen… und da dachte ich, dass ich dich ebenso gut mitbringen könnte.“ Ich ziehe die Stirn kraus: „Schwimmen? Freibad oder See?“ Resa räuspert sich: „Wir wollten zum See…“ War klar. Ihr kann ich es nicht verübeln, aber was mich angeht: „Du weißt, dass ich dann nicht mit ins Wasser gehe, ja?“ Ich habe keinen Vorwurf, keine Kritik in meine Aussage gepackt, nichts von wegen: Du solltest es besser wissen. Lediglich eine Erinnerung. Ich kann hören, wie ihr Handy durch ihr Nicken geschüttelt wird: „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wegen deiner, wie sagtest du... Irrationalen Angst vor natürlichen Gewässern.“ „Du kennst mich zu gut. Also keine Wasser-Action für mich.“ „Ja, ja, ist ja in Ordnung. Solange du nur mitkommst.“ Sie klingt keinesfalls genervt, mehr… verspielt? Über das Telefon kann ich das nicht so genau bestimmen, aber es käme hin. Gut gelaunt trotz meiner nervigen Art. Wie könnte ich ihr da etwas abschlagen? Wenn man „der See“ sagt, weiß zumindest in unserer Stadt so ziemlich jeder, was gemeint ist. Es gibt nur einen See in der Nähe, und der ist zufällig sehr gut zum Baden geeignet. Die ersten fünfzehn, zwanzig Meter geht er so seicht ins Wasser über, dass man selbst dann erst bis zu dem Waden im kühlen Nass steht, danach kommt ein kleines Gefälle und danach düstere Tiefe, die genug Beinfreiheit für jeden lässt, der darin zu schwimmen gedenkt. Da ich nicht dazugehöre, kann ich mir kein konkretes Bild davon machen und ich will es auch nicht. Viel schöner finde ich da die Umgebung um den See herum. Ein breiter Pfad führt durch einige Bäume hindurch, bis man auf eine Lichtung stößt, eine Grasfläche etwa so groß wie ein Supermarkt-Parkplatz. Die Grünfläche geht zum Wasser hin schließlich leicht in einen dünnen Streifen Sand über, der, wie das Gras, zu den Rändern von einem Waldstück begrenzt wird. Was die Natur sich auch bei diesem Flecken Erde gedacht hat, sie kann verdammt stolz auf sich sein. Ich bin der Letzte, der eintrifft. Eigentlich ist das unüblich für mich, ich sehe Pünktlichkeit nicht als eine Tugend, sondern als eine Voraussetzung, aber zum Ersten haben wir keine genaue Zeit ausgemacht – Resa sagte „gegen Mittag.“, und mit viertel nach Zwölf bin ich da doch gut dabei – und zum Zweiten war ich seit Jahren nicht mehr hier. Hatte Schwierigkeiten, den Parkplatz zu finden. Meine Freunde und Jennifer liegen ziemlich weit links, fast schon am Rand des Waldstücks, was nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Trotz des Wetters haben sich nur knapp ein Dutzend andere Gruppen oder Einzelpersonen zum Wasser getraut. Resa liegt mir noch am nächsten auf einem Handtuch und raubt mir sozusagen den Atem, ohne mich überhaupt zu bemerken. Sie trägt einen Badeanzug in feinstem Purpur, auf dem Bauch, genauer gesagt um den Punkt herum, wo in etwa ihr Bauchnabel liegen müsste, sind drei Delfine abgebildet, die um diesen Punkt herumschwimmen. Sie heben sich in leichtem Rosa von der restlichen Färbung ab. Außer Jennifer scheinen alle so gekleidet zu sein, als wollten sie ins Wasser, und ich habe eine düstere Vorahnung, in der Jennifer und ich für kurze Zeit alleine zurückbleiben und sie versuchen könnte, eine Unterhaltung vom Zaun zu brechen. Nun, offenbar werde ich da durch müssen. Während Resa noch mit geschlossenen Augen in der Sonne liegt, hat Max mich bemerkt. Ich hebe den Zeigefinger meiner rechten Hand an die Lippen und bedeute ihm, ruhig zu bleiben. Stumm macht er Jennifer und Elaisa auf mich aufmerksam und hält sie ebenfalls zum Schweigen an. Ich meinerseits bleibe neben Resa stehen, lege meinen Rucksack auf den Rasen und führe meine Lippen so nah an Resas rechtes Ohr wie ich nur riskieren kann, ohne, dass sie meinen Atem spürt. Dann sage ich grinsend: „Na, müde?“ Die Reaktion ist phänomenal. Innerhalb einer Millisekunde verkrampft sich Resas ganzer Körper, spannt sich und saust etwa zehn Zentimeter in die Höhe, begleitet von einem leisen, hohen Aufschrei. Wissend, dass es mir leid tun sollte, kann ich nicht aufhören zu kichern. Den anderen geht es ähnlich, nur Resa hat offenbar noch ein paar Schwierigkeiten bei der Orientierung. Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickt sie zu Max, zu Elaisa und dann in die andere Richtung zu mir. Ich sehe die Bewegung ihrer linken Hand, könnte sie abblocken, tue es jedoch nicht. Sie erwischt mich an der rechten Schulter und lässt mich in meiner hockenden Position taumeln und auf den Hintern fallen. Dann erst stimmt sie in das Lachen mit ein: „Du Blödmann.“, mault sie grinsend: „Du hast mich aus einem wundervollen Tagtraum gerissen.“ Ich ziehe ein Handtuch aus meinem Rucksack und lege es einer Decke gleich auf den Rasen, so wie die anderen es schon vorgemacht haben. Während ich mich hinsetze, frage ich neugierig: „Aha? Um was ging es denn?“ Resa zögert und wird mit einem Mal ein wenig rot: „Äh… nicht so wichtig.“ Ich nicke. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass der Inhalt des Traumes mich etwas angehen könnte, nicht aber den Rest der Gruppe. Statt also weiter zu fragen, hauche ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und begrüße dann die anderen. Während Max und Elaisa es bei einem einfachen Erwidern der Begrüßung belassen, macht Jennifer sich bei mir weiterhin unbeliebt: „Hast du sie gerade echt geküsst?“, jault sie lakonisch: „Ich dachte immer, du wärest zu fein für so etwas.“ Ich kann Resas Kehle zucken sehen, offenbar überlegt ein genervtes Grummeln darin, ob es ausbrechen will oder nicht. Ich nehme ihr die Entscheidung ab und lächele so kalt, als würde ich Eis ausatmen. In meinen Gedanken sage ich: Da siehst du mal, was alles schief geht, wenn du zu denken versuchst. Tatsächlich sage ich: „Ein offensichtlicher Irrtum.“ Es nervt, dass ich die besten Sprüche nicht verwenden kann, ohne einen Kleinkrieg vom Zaun zu brechen. Max flüstert seiner Freundin irgendwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie die Augen verdreht und sich auf den Rücken legt, um die Sonne zu genießen. Mir selbst wirft Resa einen Blick mit einer Mischung aus Missbilligung und Neugier zu. „Was ist?“, flüstere ich. Sie zögert kurz, dann legt flüstert sie zurück: „Du wolltest etwas anderes sagen, stimmts?“ Ich zwinkere ihr zu und lege mich dann ebenfalls hin. Nicht um die Sonne zu genießen, dort wo ich liege, liege ich halb im Schatten. Vielmehr vertiefe ich mich in Gedanken. Es ist schon gewissermaßen komisch, dass man sich an die Gedanken, die das ganze Bewusste Sein für eine ganze Weile erfüllen, im Nachhinein kaum erinnern kann. Ich glaube, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie ein solch schöner See die immer aggressiver werdende Zerstörung der Umwelt hatte überstehen können – ohne dabei groß politisch zu werden. Das hier war Freizeit, kein Seminar – und von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte ich einen der unlängst erwähnten Geistesblitze, der mich im Halbschlaf erwischte. Ich riss die Augen auf, setzte mich aufrecht hin und hatte ihn vergessen. Für eine Sekunde ist mir danach zumute, irgendwas zu schlagen. Den Boden, das Wasser, einen dahergelaufenen Zeugen Jehovas, der mich meine eigene Religionslosigkeit nicht in aller Ruhe ausleben lassen will. Dann bemerke ich, wie Resa mich schräg anblickt, und die Gewaltbereitschaft ist verflogen. Ich erkenne, dass ihre Haare nass sind. Sie lächelt: „Na, müde?“ Ich gucke an ihr vorbei, überprüfe, ob jemand von den anderen mithört und, als dies nicht der Fall ist, erwidere ich: „Selbstverständlich. Du hast mich ja ziemlich wach gehalten.“ Sie beißt sich – vermutlich lasziv, wer weiß das schon? – auf die Unterlippe und hebt ihre Hand, um mich wieder in eine liegende Position zu ziehen. Einem Reflex gleich fange ich ihre Bewegung mit meiner Linken ab, sanft, und umschließe ihre Hand mit der Meinen. Sie ist ebenso überrascht wie ich, was allerdings nur eine Sekunde währt. Ich beuge mich ein wenig zu ihr, küsse ihren Handrücken wie es ein Ritter mit einem Burgfräulein getan hätte und lege mich dann selbst hin. Ihre Hand lasse ich los: „Weißt du, ich glaube, du hattest Recht.“, murmele ich. Sie dreht sich auf die Seite und guckt mich weiter an: „Natürlich hatte ich Recht.“ Dann zögert sie: „Womit genau?“ „Ich habe sehr viele Geschichten geschrieben, in denen es explizit die Frauen sind, die leiden.“ Ihr Blick wird für einen Moment ernst, dann sanft: „Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen. Ich wollte einen Scherz machen, es tut mir leid, dass…“ „Nein, nein.“, unterbreche ich sie: „Nicht entschuldigen. Wenn du dich entschuldigst, klingt das so, als hättest du was falsch gemacht, und da du das nicht hast, verwirrt mich das nur total. Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn mich was verwirrt.“ „Du magst es nicht?“ Gespielter Unglaube spiegelt sich in ihrem Gesicht: „Du magst Milchreis nicht. Du magst Brokkoli nicht. Bei Verwirrungen ist das ganz was anderes, habe ich das Gefühl. Wenn dich irgendwas irritiert oder verwirrt oder es dir unlogisch erscheint, dann bist du vollkommen neben der Spur. Wie Doc Brown vor der Erfindung des Fluxkompensators.“ Ich grinse: „Echt so schlimm? Gib mir das Nächste Mal bitte Bescheid, dann schnappe ich mir eine Tüte zum reinatmen.“ Danach schweige ich, ganz bewusst eine Reaktion provozierend, die nicht lange auf sich warten lässt: „Hey. Kein Kommentar zu meiner Zurück in die Zukunft-Anspielung?“ Ich lasse sie noch zwei Sekunden lang zappeln, während ich mir eine Möglichkeit ausdenke, wie ich die Wahrheit ausdrücken kann, ohne zu dick aufzutragen, finde keine Variante, blicke ihr in die Augen und sage: „Du weißt ja, was ich dazu sagen würde… Aber selbst so etwas kann meine Liebe zu dir nicht mehr steigern. Mehr als Hundert Prozent geht nicht.“ Mein Fehler war, dass ich nicht mehr auf die anderen geachtet habe. Während Elaisa sich mit einem verzückten Lächeln damit begnügte, in unsere Richtung zu starren, kann Jennifer sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Ihr beide seit echt schräg, wisst ihr das? Bei Richard weiß ich ja, dass er nicht richtig tickt, aber bei dir wundert mich das schon.“ Ich erwähnte eingangs, dass diese Gruppe bestünde aus „Meinen Freunden und Jennifer“, nicht wahr? Nun, hier ist der schlichte Grund: Jennifer hält mich für einen Freak. Die Tatsache, dass ich in meiner Freizeit Gruselgeschichten schreibe, trägt enorm dazu bei – dass ich ebenso dazu neige, romantische Werke zu Papier zu bringen, ignoriert sie gerne – ist aber letztlich nur einer von mehreren Faktoren. Dazu kommen meine ganzen Macken, Ticks und Sonderheiten, gegen die ich zugegebenermaßen nicht viel sagen kann. Üblicherweise neige ich dazu, deeskalierend zu reagieren, aber hin und wieder habe ich dazu keine Lust. Das ist dann nicht einmal so, als würde eine Sicherung durchbrennen. Ich weiß genau, was ich tue, ich kann es kalkulieren, bewusst dazu beitragen. Meine Stimme ist ruhig, was sie leicht desinteressiert wirken lässt: „Konzentriere deine blödsinnigen Kommentare auf mich, Jennie, und wir sind alle zufrieden.“ Was so viel heißt wie: Lass Resa da raus, du verblödete Pute. Natürlich war der Zweck verfehlt, was kalkuliert war. Jemand wie Jennifer würde sich nach einem solchen Text nicht beschwichtigen lassen: „Ah, sieh mal einer an. Und was, wenn nicht? Machst du es dann wie in deinen bescheuerten Geschichten und bringst mich um?“ Der Spott in ihrer Stimme nervt, deshalb muss ich aufpassen. Nicht, dass mir tatsächlich eine Sicherung durchbrennt. Anstatt Jennifers spöttelndes Gesicht anzugucken, blicke ich zu Resa. Das Braun ihrer Augen verheißt Ruhe und Entspannung. Sie scheint sehen zu können, wie mein Denkapparat auf Hochtouren läuft und übernimmt das Reden kurzzeitig für mich, wofür ich dankbar bin: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Jennifer, du bist hier die Einzige, die auch nur in Erwägung zieht, dass Richard komisch ist. Und der Gedanke, er könnte dich umbringen wollen, ist so lächerlich, dass ich mich damit nicht einmal weiter beschäftigen werde.“ Ich habe selten eine solche Schärfe in ihrer Stimme vernommen und halte es für keine gute Idee, zu erwähnen, dass ich sehr gerne zeitnah zu Jennifers Beerdigung gehen würde. Stattdessen schweige ich weiter, was mir als das Klügste erscheint. Lieber schweigen und als Narr erscheinen als sprechen… und jeden Zweifel beseitigen. Davon könnte Jennie ein Liedchen singen. Nach Resas Kommentar kommt es zu einem Blickwettbewerb zwischen meiner Nemesis und meiner Muse, den Letztere gewinnt, weil Max sich mit irgendwelchen beschwichtigen Worten, die mich nicht groß kümmern, an seine Flamme wendet. Der restliche Nachmittag verläuft in entspannten Bahnen. Es ist fast Abend, als Elaisa ihre Sachen packt und letzten Endes Resa und mich alleine zurücklässt. Die Luft ist nach wie vor warm, als sie mich fragt: „Kannst du mir noch einmal erklären, warum du so ungerne in natürlichen Seen schwimmst?“ Ich schüttele den Kopf: „Ich schwimme nicht ungerne darin. Ich schwimme überhaupt nicht darin. Das ist ein Unterschied, so wie der Superlativ zum Komparativ. Warum ich aber gar nicht darin schwimme…“ Ich atme tief durch: „Das kann ich dir wohl nochmal erklären.“ Ich tue es nicht gerne, weil es mich selbst nervt. Es ist unlogisch, es ist idiotisch, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Als ich fertig bin, lehnt Resa sich an meine Schulter: „Schade. Das wäre echt romantisch gewesen, so ein kleines gemeinsames Bad im Sonnenuntergang. Ganz allein, nur du und ich…“ Ich seufze: „Das verstehe ich nicht.“ Resa nimmt den Kopf von meiner Schulter und guckt mich fragend an: „Was? Das romantische Bad?“ „Genau. Das passt für mich nicht zusammen. Ich assoziiere Romantik immer mit Ruhe und Entspannung, so wie jetzt gerade. Im Wasser müsste man die ganze Zeit in Bewegung bleiben und aufpassen, dass man nicht untergeht. Dadurch geht doch die ganze Romantik den Bach runter.“ Ich warte auf einen zynischen Kommentar zu meiner Zurückhaltung und der nüchternen Analyse einer Sache, die auf Emotionaler Sichtweise basiert, aber mal wieder überrascht Resa mich: „Also… findest du das hier, jetzt gerade, romantisch?“ Ihr Lächeln hat etwas Schelmisches, Ansteckendes. Ich Komme nicht umhin, mich dem anzuschließen: „Sogar sehr romantisch. Ich hätte fast Lust, ein Gedicht dazu zu schreiben.“ Ihre Augen weiten sich: „Ehrlich? Oh, Darling, das wäre so schön. Du schreibst so selten Gedichte für mich, dabei bist du so gut darin.“ Ich lache leise: „Selten? Ich schreibe nie welche für dich. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass…“ Sie hebt die Hand und wackelt mit dem Zeigefinger in einer verneinenden Geste vor meinen Augen hin und her: „Du hast einmal ein Gedicht für mich geschrieben. Damals in der Schule, erinnerst du dich?“ Ich erinnere mich. Ebenso erinnere ich mich daran, dass es mir so peinlich war, dass ich es geleugnet habe, obwohl wir damals schon ein Paar waren. Es war der Valentinstag, der letzte Valentinstag unserer Schulzeit, als ich einen kleinen Umschlag in Resas Schultasche geschmuggelt hatte. Darin ein Blatt Papier, darauf ein Gedicht. Handschriftlich verfasst, aber in Druckbuchstaben, da sonst meine grausame Handschrift erkennbar würde. Sie entdeckte das Gedicht während des Unterrichts, las es durch und ließ ihre Augen von da an bis zum Ende der Stunde an mir haften. Kaum, dass wir in die Pause durften, lief sie zu mir, drehte mich um und attackierte mich mit einem der wenigen Lippenküsse, die ich jemals als gut empfunden habe. In der Linken hielt sie noch immer den Zettel. Ich habe versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht für sie war, stellte mich allerdings ziemlich halbherzig an und der Fairness halber waren so ziemlich alle Indizien auf ihrer Seite. Zurück in der Gegenwart wird mir die Luft langsam doch zu kühl. Nach kurzem Überlegen, ob ich nicht doch noch ein paar Minuten mit Resa hier bleiben soll, richte ich mich auf und beginne, meine Sachen zusammenzupacken. Resas Blick wirkt ein wenig traurig: „Du gehst schon?“ Ich nicke: „Mir wird es zu kalt. Du solltest auch nicht mehr so lange hier herumlungern, sonst holst du dir noch eine Erkältung.“ „Ich könnte dich anstecken.“, lamentiert sie in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit, „dann könnten wir uns gemeinsam auskurieren.“ Ich verdrehe die Augen: „Das wäre fast so schlimm, wie wenn ein Junkie dem Anderen beim Entzug helfen will. Pass einfach auf, dass du nicht krank wirst. Ich würde dich nur ungerne gesundpflegen müssen.“ „Aber du würdest es tun? Das ist so lieb von dir.“ Höre ich da ein wenig liebevollen Spott? Ich lache leise: „Provozier es einfach lieber nicht, okay? Na denn, man sieht sich.“ Ich drehe mich um und blicke nicht mehr zurück. Resa scheint noch eine Weile liegen zu bleiben. Ich blicke Richard nach, während er mich im Gras liegen lässt. Von hinten sieht er mehr wie ein Sportler aus denn wie ein Gelehrter, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Zumindest, wenn er ein T-Shirt trägt. Für so einen schlanken Menschen hat er ziemlich breite Schultern und allgemein ist sein Körperbau ausgesprochen ansehnlich. Er ist hochgewachsen und hat kein Gramm überschüssiges Fett am Körper. Traurigerweise auch kaum Muskelmasse. Mich stört das nicht. Hätte Richard Muskeln, wäre er bestimmt zu einem dieser klassischen Machos geworden. So aber ist er mein Richard, ein intelligenter, einfühlsamer Kerl mit einem gesunden Selbstbewusstsein und dem größten Geschenk, dass ich mir vorstellen kann: Er erlaubt mir, ihn zu lieben. Ich werfe ihm lächelnd einen Kussmund hinterher, auch wenn er es nicht sehen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es fühlt, so wie er vieles fühlt, was man ihm nicht zutrauen würde. Er verbirgt sich hinter einer so ruhigen, kalten Fassade, aber wenn man ihn nur ein bisschen besser kennt merkt man, dass dahinter ein hochtrabender und feinfühliger Charakter steckt. Niemals sonst könnte er so mit mir umgehen, wie er es tut. Ich erinnere mich an ein Gespräch mit meiner Mutter, das sich um ziemlich genau diesen Kritikpunkt drehte. Sie meinte, Richard wäre nicht gut für mich. Er wäre zu abweisend, zu unnahbar. Aber das wenn er denn so unnahbar wäre, wieso sollte er sich dann mit mir abgeben? Wenn ihm die Gefühle seiner Mitmenschen egal sind, wieso verbiegt er sich dann, um mich nicht zu verletzen? Zumindest manchmal… Wann immer mir Zweifel kommen, rufe ich mir das ins Gedächtnis. Das, und ein paar meiner eigenen Sonderheiten. Richard ist weg, und ein paar Minuten später mache ich mich selbst auf den Weg. Ich bin mit dem Fahrrad hergekommen und mit dem Fahrrad werde ich wieder wegfahren. Außerdem ist es ein nennenswerter Teil meines spontanen Plans. Mein Rad steht am Rand des Trampelpfades, der vom Parkplatz – ein einfacher Schotterplatz – zum See führt. Ich steige auf und fahre los, nicht in die Richtung, in die ich müsste, um Nachhause zu kommen. Während ich fahre, rufe ich mir ein Gespräch in Erinnerung, das ich vor einiger Zeit mit Richard geführt hatte… es ging um eine seiner Geschichten, die seiner Ansicht nach die mangelhafte Story durch einen extrem detaillierten Realismus hatte ausgleichen sollen. Resa stieg ins Auto, auf den Beifahrersitz, denn es war Richard, der fahren würde, und versuchte, ihn zu beschwichtigen: „Richard, du bist zu kritisch mit dir selbst. Mal wieder. Nicht jeder kann immer perfekt schreiben.“ Er machte eine fahrige Handbewegung und stöhnte: „Ich weiß, aber ich sollte immerhin irgendwas brauchbares hinkriegen können. Nicht so einen dämlichen Scheiß.“ Resa zog die Stirn kraus: „Du hättest es auf jeden Fall nicht verbrennen müssen.“ „Ach was, der Ofen war schon an und das ist doch ökonomischer, als den Mülleimer zu nutzen.“ „Du meinst ökologischer. Was ist denn los mit dir? Seit wann muss ich dich denn bei Fachausdrücken korrigieren?“ Richard startete den Motor und schwieg. Es nervte Resa, ihn so zu sehen. Sie konnte es nicht haben, wenn der junge Mann, den sie immer für seine Ausgeglichenheit und seinen Einfallsreichtum bewundert hatte, so… hilflos wirkte. Nach einer kurzen Überlegung lehnte sie sich ein wenig zurück und murmelte: „Erzähl mir doch einfach noch einmal von deiner Idee. Vielleicht kann ich helfen?“ Sie sah in seinem Gesicht, dass er zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzte, diese aber herunterschluckte: „Nun… es sollte im Grunde ein einfacher Thriller werden, über einen perfekten Mord. An und für sich schon mal nichts Besonderes.“ „Hm? Ich finde, so ein perfekter Mord ist schon was Besonderes. Immerhin wird doch oft genug darüber diskutiert, ob er überhaupt machbar sei…“ „Alles Idioten.“ Richards Stimme war rau und kalt, was seine Abneigung gegen die erwähnten Leute zum Ausdruck brachte: „Der Perfekte Mord ist nicht nur möglich, er passiert andauernd. Absolut nichts Außergewöhnliches.“ Resas Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen: „Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht ganz? Warum dann die ganzen Diskussionen von Kriminalisten und anderen Experten?“ „Wie gesagt, weil es Idioten sind.“ Er atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr. Er hatte versehentlich angefangen, etwas zu schnell zu fahren: „Denk nur mal an die ganzen Statistiken über ungelöste Mordfälle, wie in dieser Fernsehsendung… Akte XY irgendwas. Es gibt hunderte, wahrscheinlich tausende ungelöste Mordfälle allein im Deutschland der letzten paar Jahre. Und was ist ein perfekter Mord am Ende anderes als ein Mord, der nicht gelöst wird? Haben wir also eine Statistik, in der… sagen wir einfach mal dreitausend ungelöste Fälle verzeichnet sind. Dann haben wir da schon dreitausend perfekte Morde.“ Er holte tief Luft und schwieg. Resa ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen und befand es für einen realistischen Gedankengang. Vielleicht ein wenig flexibel gedacht, aber realistisch: „Aber… wenn es doch nichts Besonderes ist, wieso sollte es dann so besonders sein, eine Geschichte darüber zu schreiben?“ „Eben drum. Weil es… na ja, weil es eine Geschichte ist, verstehst du? In der Zeitung liest man ja: Ungeklärter Mordfall. Und ich frage mich halt, wie es dazu kam? Wieso wurde der Mord nicht aufgeklärt, wie hätte er ablaufen können, eben die Geschichte dahinter. Und wie ich nun mal bin, du kennst mich ja, sollte meine Geschichte eine gewisse Überdurchschnittlichkeit in Sachen Realismus und Intelligenz beinhalten. Also nicht einfach nur einen perfekten Mord, sondern einen perfekten Mord, der als perfekter Mord geplant ist.“ „Und daran scheitert es.“ Es war keine Frage, es war eine Tatsache, eine schlichte, wahrheitsgemäße Aussage, die Resa tätigte, denn sie wusste: Würde es nicht daran scheitern, müssten sie diese Unterhaltung gerade nicht führen: „Hm… Ich weiß, du bist allgemein gegen Brainstorming bei deinen Geschichten, weil du dir nicht gerne in den Kopf gucken lässt… aber würde es dir vielleicht helfen, einfach mit mir durchzugehen, wie deine Idee aussehen würde? Dein perfekter Mord?“ Richard zögerte, und sie fügte lächelnd hinzu: „Ich verrate es auch niemandem.“ Richard schwieg weiter, für acht Sekunden. Dann fing er an. „Also, im ganz Groben gibt es drei Dinge, auf die man bei einem Mord achten muss. Erstens, keine Spuren hinterlassen. Zweitens, kein Motiv. Drittens, nicht in den Kreis der Verdächtigen geraten. Konzentrieren wir uns mal auf das Erste: Wenn man DNA-Spuren hinterlässt, Fingerabdrücke, Haare oder Fasern der Kleidung ist es nahezu unmöglich, nicht erwischt zu werden. Also sollte man sich in erster Linie darum kümmern. Das ist tatsächlich das Wichtigste, denn selbst wenn Punkt zwei und drei fehlschlagen, könnten sie einem trotzdem nichts nachweisen. Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, du verstehst?“ Resa nickte, wagte aber nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen. Dazu gefiel ihr sein Monolog zu gut: „Dazu gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten. Man kann sich eine Art Plastikanzug basteln, der wie eine Schutzhülle funktioniert, aber das ist keine tolle Idee. Unbequem, man schwitzt schnell und macht Lärm, außerdem ist man sehr in der Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt. Besser wäre da die gegenteilige Variante. Es gibt eine Methode, die von Polizisten gerne mal als Dreckbombe bezeichnet wird. Das ist durchaus wörtlich zu nehmen, denn kurz gesagt beschreibt es die Verteilung von Unmengen DNA am Tatort. Als Beispiel… hm, sagen wir, man sammelt über drei, vier Wochen hinweg ein paar Utensilien mit fremder DNA. Zigarettenstummel von der Straße, Haare aus dem Müll eines Frisörs, so Zeug halt. Und am Tatort wirft man einfach damit um sich wie mit Konfetti. Dadurch werden die Spurenanalysten heillos überfordert und selbst wenn sie dann deine DNA finden bist du nur einer von Vielen. Das ist keine Ermittlungsgrundlage und somit ist jede gefundene Spur unbrauchbar. Natürlich kann man sich nicht nur darauf verlassen, man muss Handschuhe tragen und sollte bestenfalls nicht am Tatort zum Tatzeitpunkt gesehen werden. Das ist kompliziert, aber soweit machbar. Punkt zwei: Das Motiv. Wenn jemand ermordet wird, wird immer im näheren Umfeld ermittelt. Freunde, Verwandte, unliebsame Bekannte. Du kennst bestimmt den Spruch aus alten Fernsehkrimis: Der Ehemann ist immer der Mörder. Nun, der Wahrscheinlichkeit nach betrachtet ist das sogar nicht mal falsch. Die meisten Morde sind emotionale Taten aus dem direkten Umfeld. Deshalb, Resa: Wenn du jemals jemanden ermorden möchtest, wen darfst du dann auf keinen Fall ermorden?“ Resa zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr eine Frage stellt. „Du darfst niemanden aus deinem Umfeld nehmen, ganz einfach. Denn wenn du einen Bekannten tötest, bist du automatisch verdächtig. Aber dazu komme ich gleich. Also, keine Taten, zu denen du irgendein Motiv hast. Darum ist es so viel schwerer, Serienmörder zu fangen als normale Mörder. Serienmörder haben kein so schlichtes Motiv und selten eine Verbindung zum Opfer. Da wird dann oft ein Profiler hinzugezogen und da fängt es für mich an, richtig lächerlich zu werden.“ Er räusperte sich und befeuchtete die Lippen mit der Zunge: „Profiler… so ein schwachsinniger, nutzloser Beruf. Die erstellen anhand des Tatortes, der Vorgehensweise einer Tat et cetera ein psychologisches Profil des Täters über die Fragen warum er mordet, wieso er sich für diese Person entschieden hat, all den Scheiß. Nichts ist so einfach zu fälschen wie ein psychologisches Profil.“ „Wieso das?“ Resa flüsterte fast. Sie wollte nach wie vor nicht dazwischen reden, aber das interessierte sie nun doch. „Nun, wenn du jemanden ermordest, wie würdest du vorgehen? Ah, vergiss das, war eine blöde Frage… Aber betrachten wir es mal hypothetisch an einem Beispiel: Ich kann eine Person nicht leiden. So etwas manifestiert sich meist über Monate, vielleicht Jahre, weshalb auch andere Personen das mitbekommen. Dann drehe ich durch und bringe ihn um. Da ich ihn nicht leiden kann, werde ich brachiale Gewalt anwenden. Ich will, dass er leidet, also werde ich zum Beispiel mit einem Baseballschläger auf ihn einschlagen, bis er halb tot ist, und ihm dann meine Hände um die Kehle legen, um zu spüren, wie sein unwürdiges kleines Scheißleben ihn verlässt…“ Seine Stimme klang immer noch ruhig, allerdings wirkte er leicht verkrampft, weshalb Resa dazwischenging: „Kann es sein, dass du dich gerade ein wenig zu sehr da hineinsteigerst?“ Richard zögerte, riskierte es, während der Fahrt kurz die Augen zusammenzukneifen und war wieder er selbst: „Stimmt, entschuldige. Ich hatte da eine ganz bestimmte Person vor Augen, irgendwie lustig… aber du weißt, was ich meine. Wenn ich jemanden so sehr hasse, dass ich ihn schmerzhaft töten will, dann werde ich das auch zum Ausdruck bringen. Und genau aus diesem Grund dürfte ich ihn niemals töten. Warum? Ganz einfach: Viele Menschen wissen, dass ich diese Person nicht leiden kann, und dann wird er getötet von jemandem aus seinem Umfeld, der ihn offensichtlich nicht leiden konnte. Die Polizei fragt herum, die Leute antworten: Oh, der Richard, der konnte den noch nie leiden, und der ist generell immer so komisch drauf…“ Er lächelte leicht, Resa tat es ihm nach: „Und schon bin ich im engeren Kreis der Verdächtigen, wo ich nicht mehr rauskomme, denn ich habe ein Motiv, die Möglichkeit und, was am Schlimmsten ist: Ich habe kein Alibi. Und darum darf man niemals jemanden aus dem eigenen Umfeld töten, besonders niemanden, den man gerne töten würde.“ Resa dachte kurz darüber nach. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr irgendwie: „Aber was hat das jetzt alles mit deinen Profilern zu tun?“ Richard sah auf: „Ah ja, da hab ich kurz den Faden verloren… Nun, Nehmen wir an, ich würde zu irgendeinem Fremden in die Wohnung gehen… möglicherweise sogar in einer ganz anderen Stadt, so weit entfernt, dass man nur mit viel Fantasie überhaupt auf mich kommen könnte. Und nehmen wir an, ich würde ihn genauso töten wie beschriebene verhasste Person. Dann würde der Profiler direkt auf das kommen, was ich eben beschrieben habe. Und das Profil wäre auch vollkommen in Ordnung, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es totaler Schwachsinn ist, verstehst du, weil ich dem Profiler alles gegeben hätte was er braucht, um ein perfektes Profil zu erstellen, das logisch ist und nachvollziehbar und das – jetzt kommt das Wichtigste – ganz egal, wie man es dreht, mich in keinster Weise berücksichtigt.“ Er atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus: „Hu, ich glaube, es ist ne Weile her, dass du mich so lange hast reden lassen.“ Resa lächelte und hätte ihm gerne einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, wusste aber, dass ihm das während der Fahrt nur missfallen würde: „Es ist einfach schön, dir zuzuhören. Vor allem, wenn du über etwas redest, das du verstehst. Auch wenn es Mord ist. Und du siehst so süß aus, wenn du dich konzentrierst.“ „Das… kommt vom Autofahren. Aber danke… Wie auch immer, nach diesem Grundprinzip kann man jeden Profiler, der was auf sich hält, perfekt in die Irre führen. Wirf ihm Appetithäppchen hin oder ein ganzes Steak, dann beißt er dir nicht in die Wade, wenn du verstehst. Punkt drei zum Schluss, der Kreis der Verdächtigen. Das ist im Grunde das Einfachste, wenn man die ersten beiden Punkte beachtet hat. Lief alles perfekt, kommt man nicht mal in die Nähe der allgemeinen Verdächtigen. Kommt man in den Kreis der Verdächtigen, muss man einfach dafür sorgen, dass es dabei bleibt. Besonders in der Geschichte wäre das einfach, weil ich die Dialoge nach meinen Vorstellungen gestalten kann… und somit auch weiß, auf welche Fragen welche Antworten passen müssen. Und dann…“ Er zögerte: „Tja, dann haben wir einen intelligenten, perfekten Mord, der ziemlich realistisch wirkt.“ Resa staunte. Sie hatte sich jedes Wort eingeprägt und der Gedankengang, einmal vorgetragen, war nahezu fehlerlos und vollkommen plausibel, aber sie staunte, weil es beeindruckend war, ohne ernsthafte Grundlage darauf zu kommen. Überhaupt die Idee zu haben: „Du weißt, dass ich dich wahnsinnig scharf finde, wenn du so viel intelligentes Zeug von dir gibst, nicht wahr?“ Sie lächelte schelmisch, als er von einem Herzschlag auf den anderen errötete. Es machte ihr Spaß, ihn mit solchen Äußerungen in Verlegenheit zu bringen, einerseits, weil das allgemein nicht leicht zu bewerkstelligen war, andererseits, weil sie es schlichtweg knuffig fand. Der ausgeglichene Richard, durcheinandergebracht durch eine Handvoll liebevoller Worte. Ein regelrecht poetischer Gedanke. Ich fahre nicht den direkten Weg nach Hause, denn das habe ich letzten Endes ebenfalls von Richard gelernt. Ist der Weg, auf dem man eine Leiche später findet, nicht ein direkter Weg zwischen zwei Punkten, die zum Tatzeitpunkt beide mit mir in Verbindung gebracht werden können, dann falle ich aus dem Raster eher raus als sonst. Nichtsdestoweniger kenne ich die Strecke. Ein Weg vorbei an einem dichten Wald, eine kleine Landstraße ohne einen Fahrradweg, was mir zugute kommt. Teilweise ist die Straße kaputt, der aufgeplatzte Teer mit Schotter zugefüllt, was mir ebenfalls gelegen kommt. Ich fahre weiter, bis zu einer Kurve. Nur etwa vierzig Meter davor halte ich an, genau auf einem der Schotterstücke. Ich steige vom Rad und schlinge meine dünne Jacke enger um meinen Körper. Dann ziehe ich meine Shorts aus, sodass ich nur noch Sandalen, Jäckchen und meinen Badeanzug trage. Ich glaube, so wie Richard mich darin angesehen hat, dass ich ihn öfter tragen werde. Ich klemme die Shorts auf den Gepäckträger des Rades und trete mit Wucht dagegen, sodass es leicht schräg über den Schotter rutscht, sich überschlägt und dabei eine gut sichtbare Spur hinterlässt. Dann gehe ich daran vorbei und suche währenddessen einen Stein, der meinem Vorhaben entspricht. Finde ein Stück von der Größe einer Kinderfaust und zögere. Der nächste Part ist unangenehm. Ich hasse Schmerz, aber er ist für ein höheres Ziel. Ich zögere weiter. „Komm schon.“, murmele ich, „Jetzt mach schon… schlag einfach zu.“ Ich schlage zu. Die Kante des Steines bohrt sich in die Kopfhaut an meiner Schläfe, an einer perfekten Stelle. Dort ist das Blut dünn, aber der Druck schwach, das bedeutet, mir wird ein wenig des roten Lebenssaftes über die Wange laufen, aber es wird trocknen und verschorfen, noch bevor ich mich wieder hingelegt habe. Und sollte ich unerwarteter weise verdächtigt werden, kann ich die kleine Wunde immer noch leicht am Haaransatz verdecken. Ein Milligramm Makeup, eine lose Strähne und alles ist vergessen. Den Stein, an dem mein Blut klebt, packe ich in die Tasche meiner Shorts, ohne das Fahrrad zu verschieben. Dann lege ich mich hin, einen Meter näher an der Kurve als mein Fahrrad, und warte. Diese Straße ist nicht gut befahren, aber irgendwer kommt immer vorbei. Irgend ein armes Wesen wird mich finden, eine verletzte, vielleicht bewusstlose Radfahrerin, die in der trüben Dunkelheit auf dem Schotter ausgerutscht ist. Es dauert acht Minuten, bis ich Recht behalte. Nur mit dem Badeanzug an meinem Körper habe ich kaum Schutz vor dem Geröll, und mir wird plötzlich eine fatale Schwäche an meinem Plan bewusst: Was, wenn die Person, die anhält, sofort den Krankenwagen ruft? Eine gekonnte Untersuchung bei Licht würde hervorbringen, dass ich keinerlei Schürfwunden habe, die man bei einem solchen Sturz unweigerlich davonträgt. Geplagt von meinen Zweifeln will ich mich aufrichten, habe schon den Oberkörper angehoben, als ein Auto mich mit seinem Scheinwerferlicht erfasst. Meine Gedanken rasen so schnell, dass Richard bestimmt stolz auf mich wäre, denn der Umstand, dass diese Person keine bewusstlose Radfahrerin sieht, sondern eine, die offenbar gerade dabei ist, sich wieder aufzurappeln, wird dafür sorgen, dass er oder sie zuerst mit mir reden wird. Mich fragen wird, was passiert ist, wie es mir geht und überlegt, ob ein Krankenwagen überhaupt notwendig ist. Der Wagen hält, ein Mann steigt aus. Das ist sehr gut. Männer sind körperlich stärker als Frauen, heißt es immer, und da ist gewiss was Wahres dran. Allerdings sind Männer auch leichter zu manipulieren und einfacher auszuschalten, wenn man es richtig anstellt. Ich richte mich also nicht, wie geplant, taumelnd auf, sondern sacke ein wenig in mich zusammen, bleibe in einer Position, dem Schneidersitz nicht unähnlich, sitzen. Auf diese Weise erreiche ich zweierlei: Der Mann, der nun fragend auf mich zuläuft, hält mich noch für schwach, also wird er, selbst wenn er paranoid ist, nicht davon ausgehen, dass ich in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich sein könnte. Und er wird automatisch dazu angehalten, in den geöffneten Bereich zwischen meinen Beinen zu gucken. Mich durchzuckt ein Blitz des Schams als ich mir dessen bewusst werde, was genau ich gerade versuche. Ich frage mich, was Richard davon halten würde, wenn er so etwas in einer Geschichte bewerkstelligen müsste. Er würde eine cleverere Lösung finden, eine plausible Erklärung, die ohne nuttiges offenlegen intimer Körperbereiche auskommt. Nun, jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät. „Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen…?“ Die Frage holt mich zurück und ich wedele mit der rechten Hand, eine verneinende Geste, die ein Kopfschütteln ersetzen soll. Denn den Kopf kann ich nicht schütteln. Immerhin bin ich verletzt, nicht wahr? „Nein.“, murmele ich: „Das geht schon, keine Sorge. Ich bin nur abgerutscht, weil ich diesen… verdammten Schotterteil übersehen habe.“ Ich lege Zorn und ein wenig Weinerlichkeit in meine Stimme. Oh, Männer stehen drauf, wenn Frauen weinen. Dann wollen sie immer direkt trösten und werden ganz zutraulich. Bei Richard könnte ich eine solche Taktik niemals anwenden… wobei, ich vielleicht. Aber sonst garantiert niemand. Ich versuche mich aufzurichten und der Mann, der nun direkt neben mir steht, greift nach meinem linken Arm: „Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen…“, beginnt er, und ich nehme dankend an. Während ich mich aufrichte, streife ich mit meiner Taille ganz bewusst seinen Schritt, und als ich aufrecht stehe, taumele ich und lege meine Arme kurz um seine Schultern. Peinlich berührt lasse ich los und kichere nervös: „Oh, das… tut mir leid. Bin wohl noch groggy vom Sturz...“ Alles passt. Er selbst, ob der unerwarteten Intimität dezent pikiert, weicht zurück, nur einen halben Schritt, also perfekt für mich, um ihm mein Schienbein mit aller Kraft in die Weichteile zu donnern. Er gibt ein ersticktes Fiepen von sich und sinkt zu Boden. Männer sind so leicht auszuschalten. Man muss nur wissen, wie. Ich blicke auf den Mann, der vor mir kniet, und gehe ein wenig um ihn herum, um neben ihm zu stehen. Mit einem weiteren Tritt, dieses Mal gegen die Schläfe, mache ich ihn benommen und nur um sicherzugehen trete ich ein weiteres Mal in die Genitalien. Doppelt hält besser. Danach räume ich schnell, aber nicht hektisch, mein Fahrrad an den Straßenrand und steige in seinen Wagen. Der Schlüssel steckt, er hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, den Motor auszuschalten. Nur ein gutherziger Bürger, der seine Freundlichkeit bereut. Ich vermute, dass ich so etwas wie Bedauern empfinden sollte, aber ich tue es nicht. In diesen Augenblicken frage ich mich, ob Richard sich immer so fühlt. Ob er so ausgeglichen und berechnend ist, weil er immer so… leer ist, wie ich es gerade bin. Hach, Richard… Ich tue das alles für ihn – Na gut, ein wenig auch für mich, das ist wahr, aber hauptsächlich für ihn – und ich werde es ihm niemals erzählen können. Ich kenne ihn doch. Er ist berechnend, ja, und nicht selten habe ich das Gefühl, dass er, wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte, die ganze Menschheit einfach auslöschen würde, schlicht weil ihn die Zeitungsartikel über Kinderschänder, die mangels Beweisen freigelassen wurden, so sehr ankotzen. Aber wenn er erfährt, dass seine Freundin eine Mörderin ist? Er sagte mir einmal, dass es ihn glücklich mache, trotz seiner ganzen Macken eine so wundervolle und normale Frau wie mich an seiner Seite zu haben. Es war einer seiner romantischen Momente und eines der wenigen Male, dass er selbst seine leichte Absonderlichkeit angesprochen hatte. Und dass ich so normal war, macht ihn glücklich. Das würde bedeuten, wenn ich nicht normal wäre, könnte ihn das – vielleicht – unglücklich machen. Und das will ich einfach nicht. Ich setze ein wenig zurück, sodass das Scheinwerferlicht mein Opfer erfasst. Um Spuren auf dem Sitz und dem Lenkrad mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Ich habe einen Plan, den Richard mich gelehrt hat. Ich fahre los, der Kerl bewegt sich nicht. Als der Wagen ruckelt – einmal, dann zweimal – stelle ich mir vor, dass es diese blödsinnige Schlampe Jennifer ist, deren Knochen bersten, deren Eingeweide aus dem Bauch platzen wie Fische, die aus dem Netz auf das Schiffsdeck klatschen, wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder! Was fällt diesem Miststück ein, sich so über Richard lustig zu machen!? Wie kann sie es wagen, ihn… wie kann sie es auch nur wagen, daran zu denken, ihn zu beleidigen!? Eine dämliche, hässliche Fotze, die nichts alleine hinkriegt, die nicht einmal den Schmutz unter ihren Hurenschuhen wert ist! Die es in ihrem Leben zu nichts gebracht hat als zu der billigen Schwänzelutscherin, die sie jetzt ist, billig und nuttig und dumm und so verfickt noch mal wertlos! Oh ja, wie sehr wünschte ich mir, Jennifers Gehirn auf dem Schotter zu verteilen, nicht das dieses netten jungen Kerls, der nur zur falschen Frau nett war, wie gerne hätte ich ihr Leben aus dem zertrümmerten Brustkorb gequetscht mit diesen Reifen die Vor- und zurücksetzen, vor und zurück, vor und zurück, vor und zurück, vor und zurück, immer wieder. Ich rufe mich zur Räson und merke, dass ich mich beruhigt habe. Ich war wohl ein wenig ungehaltener, als ich gedacht hatte. Nun, Akt zwei des perfekten Mordes ist vollzogen, kommt also Akt Eins. Ich steige aus, nehme den Schlüssel mit und stecke ihn in meine Jackentasche. Gehe zum Waldrand und greife eine Handvoll Erde, mit ein paar Pflanzen und Insekten darin, gehe zum Auto und werfe den Dreck hinein. Das ganze wiederhole ich sieben Mal, acht Mal, neun Mal. Der Schmutz ist großzügig verteilt, teilweise feucht und somit perfekt, meine DNA auf dem Sitz und die Fingerabdrücke auf dem Lenkrad und dem Schaltknüppel zu verwischen. Unbrauchbar zu machen. Wer auch immer das Prinzip der Dreckbombe erfunden hat, ich sollte ihm danken. Da ich seinen Namen nicht kenne, danke ich stattdessen Richard, der mich darüber aufklärte. Den Autoschlüssel behalte ich, zumindest eine Weile. Die Fingerabdrücke darauf wegzuwischen wäre mir zu unsicher. Ich hole mein Fahrrad, ziehe meine Shorts wieder an und fahre los, ohne mir die blutige Masse, die mal so etwas wie ein Mensch gewesen war, noch einmal anzusehen. Ich fühle mich toll. Voller Leben, voller Energie, voller Lust. Ich fahre sehr schnell, fahre den Weg zurück, den ich gekommen bin, bis zum See. Inzwischen ist es tiefe Nacht und niemand ist mehr dort. Niemand außer einer aufgedrehten Mörderin wie mir, die hier heimlich einen Stein und einen Autoschlüssel ins Wasser schleudert. So weit wie möglich, aber das ist egal. Selbst wenn sie gefunden werden, wäre der Stein nur ein Stein, ohne Blutspuren, und der Schlüssel hätte keinen brauchbaren Fingerabdruck mehr. Der perfekte Mord. Nicht, dass das etwas Besonderes wäre. Zuhause nehme ich eine Dusche und lege mich dann ins Bett. Wie von selbst greift meine linke Hand zum Handy und sucht Richard in den Kontakten. Ich habe ihn unter Schreiberling eingespeichert, weil er diesen Namen zugleich liebt und hasst und ich gerne damit necke. Die kleine Digitaluhr am oberen, rechten Rand meines Mobiltelefons zeigt mir, dass es fast Mitternacht ist, als Richard abnimmt. „Resa, bei aller Liebe, aber es wird doch hoffentlich keine Gewohnheit, dass du mich mitten in der Nacht anrufst.“ Ich grinse und lege mich auf den Rücken: „Du klingst noch wach. Um diese Zeit schläfst du doch sowieso nie. Und na jaaa…“ Ich ziehe das Ja besonders lang und beiße mir dabei auf die Unterlippe, wissend, dass er es merken wird. Er ist bei so etwas immer sehr aufmerksam. Es sind nun mal die kleinen Dinge, die die größte Bedeutung haben: „Vielleicht nicht jede Nacht.“, murmele ich grinsend, „Aber das, was wir letzte Nacht gemacht haben, hat mir doch… ziemlich gut gefallen. Und ich bin gerade in Stimmung.“ „Und du glaubst, da ich nicht mit dir schlafe, ist Telefonsex ein guter Kompromiss?“ Ich nicke wild, bleibe aber stumm. Ich weiß, dass er selbst weiterreden wird. „Nun, meinetwegen. Schieß los, Sweetheart.“ Kategorie:Romantischer Horror Kategorie:Lang